


[Podfic] The Great Christmas Shopping Excursion of 1999

by Lauralot, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute holiday shopping is always hectic. Doubly so if the Winter Soldier is tagging along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Great Christmas Shopping Excursion of 1999

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Christmas Shopping Excursion of 1999](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752376) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



Length: 00:21:16

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Great%20Christmas%20Shopping%20Excursion%20of%201999.mp3) (20 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Great%20Christmas%20Shopping%20Excursion%20of%201999.m4b) (9.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
